


But You're Like...A Hundred Years Old

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Jokes, Bickering, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again, I'll like to tell everyone that if you have not read the main story for this then you should because otherwise you won't know what the hell is going on. The main story is The Weird Ones, so read that first before continuing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	But You're Like...A Hundred Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I'll like to tell everyone that if you have not read the main story for this then you should because otherwise you won't know what the hell is going on. The main story is The Weird Ones, so read that first before continuing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

So today is the most nervous I’ve been in a long time. Dean invited all of his kids to have dinner with us so he can tell them about us moving to France. I haven’t seen his kids in five years so that may be why I’m so jittery also. 

“What’s got you so shaky?” Dean asks as he takes the spoon away from me. 

“Your kids are coming over here,” I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders as he continues to stir the sauce. “So? You’ve met them before. They didn’t have a problem with you then and they won’t have a problem with you now.”

I roll my eyes at him. “You don’t get it. Our situation isn’t normal. This is kinda…I don’t know odd? Most of your kids are older than me, they all have their own opinions, and I just don’t wanna feel awkward.” 

Dean puts the spoon down and turns down the heat on the stove before looking at me. He grabs me by the waist to bring me closer to him. “Princess, I know my kids and I know you better than what you give me credit for, actually. I would have not done this if I hadn’t thought it’d work out. They know that you are living with me and they know that I love you. They had no problem with neither. If they did have a problem, they wouldn’t have agreed to come over. Those kids love to avoid anything they can, so that’s how I knew they wanted to be here. Does that help you a little?”

I look down between us, not wanting to meet his eye. “I guess,” it comes out as a mutter. 

The smile in his voice is inevitable. “Good, now go get dressed and I’ll finish up here,” he turns and gives the food all of his attention. 

I walk into the bedroom to see that Dean had already lain out my clothes. If he didn’t have such good taste, I may have had a problem with this, but since he does…

He picked out a cute little deep blue floral dress that stops right before the knees and a loose gray cardigan because he knows how I like to fiddle with my sleeves. I slip it on and match it with a pair of sandals before I walk back out. The doorbell rings. 

Dean looks over at me in the kitchen and says, “Can you get that?” 

I shake my head, this is still nerve wracking! 

He gives me one of his stern looks that make me feel like a child all over again and I concede. 

The door opens and it’s Valencia, her baby, and her fiancé. Her fiancé looks surprised to see me answering the door, while she just barrels into me. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” She yells into my hair. 

I relax a bit and wrap my arms around her. “Yeah, it’s been awhile.”

She lets me go and gives me a look that reminds me so much of her dad. “Awhile? Try five years! Look, look, baby!” She exclaims while holding the baby up as if he were Simba. Her fiancé carefully grabs the baby from being held up for too long. He must be the cautious one. 

Valencia pouts but it vanishes soon after. “This is baby Dean, and my fiancé, Matthew Hutcherson,” she introduces. 

Matthew tucks the small baby into the crook of his left arm to shake my hand with his right. “Hi, nice to meet you, just call me Matt.”

I nod my head and say, “Tambryn, just call me Bryn. Come on in, he’s in the kitchen.”

Valencia’s eyes brighten up at the sound of that. She runs past the both of us to get to the kitchen. 

“She’s always been a daddy’s girl, hasn’t she?” Matt says as he gets inside. 

That makes me giggle, “Yeah, from what I’ve seen.”

We both walk into the kitchen to see the food totally forgotten about by Dean. Valencia has wrapped her arms around his waist and isn’t showing any time of letting up. There’s a bright blush and even a brighter smile on his face when he sees us walk in. 

“It’s been like two weeks since you’ve seen him Val, not that long,” Matt huffs jokingly. 

Valencia pokes her head up to look at her fiancé. “And your point is?” She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. “So, whatcha makin’?” 

“Food for wolves,” Dean answers.

“Anything we can do to help?” Matt asks.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. Can you go set the table?” 

Matt nods his head and he’s off, not before passing the baby to Valencia. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen him at all. Wanna hold him?” She asks me.

I’ve always had a soft spot for babies, believe it or not. I nod my head and open up my arms to take him. He’s still so tiny since he’s a little over a month old, but he’s still got a little bit of chunk to his small body. He fits right into my arms. 

Dean and Valencia stay in the kitchen to finish up on the food while I take us to the reclining chair in the living room and relax. 

Baby Dean stares up at me with his piercing blue eyes, his first time looking at me. He has the same exact eyes as his grandfather. He looks confused to see someone new holding him, but then he snuggles deeper into his blanket and forgets about it.

I finally look up to see father and daughter looking at me. Valencia smiles and whispers something to Dean. His eyes widen at whatever she just said. What the hell are they talking about?

The doorbell rings and Valencia goes to get it. By the sound of the two identical shrieks, it’s the other twin. A tall Hawaiian looking man holding Roslyn’s hand comes into view. Wow, haven’t seen her since she was a year old, now she’s just walking around. The guy notices me and gives me a short wave. 

“Grandpa!” Roslyn exclaims while running into the kitchen where Dean is. He stops what he’s doing to pick her up. The Hawaiian dude walks over to me.

“You must be Tambryn. I am Koni,” he holds his hand out for me to shake. I support baby Dean with one arm while shaking Koni’s hand with the other one. He’s a big man, so of course he has a strong handshake. 

“Nice to meet you Koni. Where are you from? Don’t sound like you’re from the Midwest,” I say. He gives me a small smile before taking a seat on the sofa to the side of me. 

“No I am not. I come from a small town in Hawaii and my mother is Samoan. This is my third time being on the Mainland,” he explains. 

Ohhh, he sounds interesting. “Really? That’s cool. I’ve actually never been to Hawaii before. Been all through Europe, but never to Hawaii.”

He nods his head. “Dean visits us out there a few times a year; you should come with him next time. It’s beautiful.”

I bet it is. “You guys live in Hawaii?” 

He nods again. 

“Hey, Bryn!” Valerie yells as she walks over. She gives me a quick little hug to not disturb the baby, but she gives him a kiss on the forehead. “I see you’ve met Koni.”

“He was just telling me about how you guys live in Hawaii.”

She lightens up at that. “Yeah! It’s awesome! We live right by the beach!”

“The table’s set!” Matt yells from the dining room. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Dean calls after. 

“The two clowns aren’t here yet!” Valencia whines. 

“They’ll be here, they’re always late, just start putting the food on the table and they’ll smell it from wherever they are,” Valerie says. 

Valencia, Matt, and Dean start putting the platters of food on the table while the rest of us just sit around and talk. 

“So how was London? You were there for awhile weren’t you?” Valerie asks as Roslyn sits on her lap, staring right at me. 

“It was great. I was actually there for about three years to get my degrees before just backpacking my way through Europe,” I tell them.

She looks hella interested now. “Ohh, where was your favorite?” 

“Amsterdam, some streets were so colorful that you thought you were in a cartoon or something. It was awesome.”

“Yeah, I like Amsterdam. I was there once for a fashion show for about a week. I was so heartbroken to leave. I should take these two there someday,” Valerie looks over at Koni and smiles. There’s a rhythmic knock at the door and Valerie rolls her eyes, already knowing who it is. 

“I’ll bet twenty bucks that it’s Marlon knocking,” Valerie says while walking to the door. She opens it, and Marlon comes into sight. He gives his older sister a hug before moving aside for Brendan and his girl to get through. 

“Your mother isn’t coming, is she?” I whisper to Valerie. 

“God no,” Koni answers. 

Valerie giggles. “No, Daddy and Liza stopped talking right when Marlon turned eighteen, haven’t talked since.” Thank God Almighty.

“Who’s that holding my nephew?!” Marlon screeches as he walks over. 

“Someone who’s being quiet enough to not wake him,” Valerie answers. He gives his sister a hug before giving me one, taking baby Dean in the process.

I take time to look Marlon over and he looks the same, just taller and even more like a baseball player. I wonder if he still plays. 

“Ahh, don’t you look different,” Brendan says as he walks over. As much as he would like to deny it, he is so much like his father. 

“A good different I hope.”

He nods his head. “Now I don’t have to feel bad for thinking that you’re cute.” 

My eyes roll at that one. 

“Brendan…” Dean puts on his warning tone. 

Brendan backs away with his hands in the air in mock surrender. 

“She’s all yours, Dad.”

Dean gives him one last look before saying, “Dinner’s out, come eat.” 

“So are you gonna tell us why you’re feeding us so good?” Marlon asks with his mouth stuffed with roasted chicken.

“Haven’t I always fed you well, son?”

Marlon shrugs and swallows the chicken. “True, but the last time we had a big dinner was when Valencia announced she was havin’ a baby. It’s like this family always has to say something important over food.”

“Speaking of babies, when am I going to get a grandkid out of you? What happened to that nice girl Sadie?” Dean asks.

All the siblings make their own sounds of agreement while Marlon just rolls his eyes at all of them. “Sadie and I broke up, Dad. She was too controlling, wanted me to go back to college and stuff.”

“And what’s so bad about that?”

“I’m not about that college life.”

Dean nods, “That’s okay. College isn’t for everyone.”

Marlon sinks back into his chair, relieved. “Oh, thank God. That was easier than when I told Liza. She went bat shit.”

“Still no swearing, Marlon.”

“Sorry.”

“So why did you call us here?” Brendan asks. 

Dean looks to me with a smile on his face. He wraps his hand around mine before turning back to his kids. 

“Tambryn and I have decided to move to France. We’re in the middle of finding a property there now,” he tells.

There’s silence all around, and my heart starts pumping hard as hell. 

Brendan claps and points to his father. “I knew there was a reason you were giving me the company!”

“He’s giving you the company?!” Marlon yells.

“That’s not fair, Daddy! Brendan sucks at running things,” Valencia pouts. 

Dean rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair. “I tell you all that I’m moving out of the country and you’re worried about who gets the company?”

Silence again. Valerie shrugs and says, “Well, yeah. That’s the family business, it’s worth like a billion dollars.” 

“I need money, Dad. I’m not in school anymore. It only makes sense for me to get some of that money,” Marlon interjects. 

“And that’s exactly why you shouldn’t get any money. Do something with your life then maybe you can get some money,” Valencia says.

Marlon’s nose scrunches up with confusion. “If I were doing anything, why would I be asking for money in the first place?”

“Quiet!” The bickering comes to a halt when their father speaks. 

“Valerie, Valencia, you two weren’t considered because you already have your boutiques going for you. Marlon, you weren’t even thought of because you’re twenty-two years old. And you’re all talking as if Brendan’s going to be running that company all on his own. Anyway, Alex is being promoted to help Brendan.”

Brendan sits up. “Alex? Alex has been there for as long as you and hasn’t done jack shit!” 

“That’s not true, Brendan. Alex knows the company inside and out. He’s the best negotiator I know and you’ll learn a lot from him,” Dean says. 

“I still don’t see why Brendan is the only one getting the company,” Marlon mutters.

Dean lets out a harsh breath. “Is that all you guys care about? The money? I tell you that I’m moving out of the country, away from my kids, away from my grandkids, and all you guys are worried about is who gets what?”

Valencia reaches across the table to squeeze her dad’s hand affectionately. “That’s not true, Daddy. I’m very happy for you, we all are. It’s just that you’re leaving behind something big.”

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose before replying. “You all have a share in the company. I wasn’t just going to let one kid get the money. When have I ever been unfair to any of you? Plus, I knew the rest of you would throw a tantrum if I did.”

They all breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I never doubted you, Dad,” Marlon says. 

“So when are you guys moving?” Matt asks.

“Later this year, hopefully. We’re still trying to get everything finalized for the land,” Dean answers.

“Well let us know because we have to throw a going away party for you guys,” Valerie says. 

He gives his daughter a smile before getting back to his food. 

“Did you tell your people about it?” Brendan asks. 

It takes me awhile to realize that he was talking to me. “Oh, umm, yeah. My mom and sister know,” I answer. 

“Was she mad?” Marlon asks.

“Why would she be mad?” Valerie asks.

“Uhh, because Dad’s like a hundred years old.”

Dean takes a deep breath but ignores the comment. His kids turn my way to hear my answer.

“No, she wasn’t mad. She just told me to be safe.”

Marlon cups his ears and says, “Ew! Don’t talk about that with us right here!”

I roll my eyes and say, “I wasn’t talking about that, dumb ass.”

Oops.

The kids laugh. “Heh, Dad’s girlfriend called you a dumb ass,” Brendan teases.

Marlon puts his hands down and glares at his brother. “As if I didn’t hear.”

After everyone is fed, they’re on their way out. Valerie gives me a hug before she leaves with Koni and Roslyn. “Make sure you visit us in Hawaii, okay?”

“I will, promise,” I tell her.

“Daddy we need you to babysit on Tuesday. Matt’s gonna be outta town and I have to be at the boutiques all day,” Valencia says in the sweetest voice possible.

Dean huffs. “It would be nice to be asked once in awhile, Val.”

“Sorry, Dean. Can you please watch the baby? It was very short notice, but I need to leave,” Matt says.

“And I don’t think Bryn will have that much of a problem with it anyway,” Valencia chimes in.

The three of them look over at me before going back to their conversation. After some negotiation, Dean agrees to babysit, it’s not like there was any doubt about that.

And now, it’s just me and him. 

“Was it as bad as you thought it’d be?” Dean asks as we get ready for bed. 

“Nah, it was fun. But hey, what’s up with you and Valencia?” I ask him while putting on an old pair of his boxers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean when I was holding the baby, you guys were staring at me. And just before they left, she was like I won’t have a problem with the baby being here.”

It finally clicks with him and that shy blush creeps up on his cheeks. “Oh, she umm, she thinks that you may want to have kids.”

My eyes widen, but I turn away from him and climb into bed. “Oh.”

“Well do you?” He asks while hopping into bed next to me.

I shrug, hugging my legs to my chest. “It would be nice to have some kids of my own, but you already have kids. Your kids have kids.”

He nods. “If it’s what you want, then I don’t have a problem with it.”

“I want you to be on board with this, also, Dean. This isn’t one of those things where you can just let me decide on it and be fine with it.”

He shuffles me closer to him and says, “I’m fine with it, I’m more than fine with it. I want to have kids with you, Tambryn.”

It’s hard to hide a smile when he’s right in my face. “But you’re old.”

He rolls his eyes at that. “So? Unlike you I don’t have a biological clock. Men can have sex and make babies til the day they die. But you, you’re the one we need to worry about.”

I push him away gently. “Oh fuck off, Dean.”

He lets out a chuckle and pulls me closer. “You started it.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you all would like to me to write about for this series, please let me know.


End file.
